The Opposite of Love is Indifference
by MidnightOfTheSoul
Summary: [Lizzie Bennet Diaries] Regardless, no matter how hard the Bennet sisters work at preserving and fortifying their bond, the outside world continues to press on around them. Specifically Bing Lee... and some other guy. Chapter three: In which there is a hotel, a nosy best friend, and an even nosier sister. *futurefic* *complete*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No beta, no hate. I feel this suffers from disorganization at parts, and I may axe this come Monday, but we shall see. I re-read P&P, wanting to 'retell' what's to come. Long, fic is long. Please enjoy. Title from 'Stubborn Love' by The Lumineers.

.::.::.::.

Charlotte doesn't like it. Not one bit.

When she finally gets back home to her _other_ family, the site has mysteriously come down and the dust is starting to settle. Still, it seems like the Bennet family has been taped and spackled back together and all the seams are showing. They're all too careful, too polite, and too quiet. It's not the Bennet home with which Charlotte is familiar. Jane wears dull clothing, but still smiles; while Lydia fluctuates between angry and depressed, subdued when tired. Despite the two other Bennets, the one who bothers Charlotte the most is Lizzie.

All things considered, she imagined returning to find Lizzie pushing full steam ahead to meet Dr. Gardiner's requirements for her altered graduation plans. Unfortunately, Charlotte finds the complete opposite. Lizzie is taciturn and drifts off when others are having conversations that don't concern her. She barely smiles, and when she does it's half-hearted. Her appetite dwindles to the point where Charlotte has to practically force-feed her lunch.

Charlotte finds it all rather perplexing up until she partakes in a vlog episode with Lizzie. This Lizzie is the closest to her old self that Charlotte has seen in nearly a month. She may not be as demonstrative or dramatic, but at least she manages to hold a conversation with Charlotte. Of course, the conversation is _about_ Charlotte and has nothing to do with Lizzie or her family.

Once Lizzie reaches up and shuts off the camera, Charlotte rounds on her best friend, choosing to ride the wave of old!Lizzie.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?" Genuine confusion crosses Lizzie's features, so Charlotte knows this wasn't an intentional plan to direct attention elsewhere.

"Why were you asking me all those questions about work?"

"Because I figured everyone would be curious as to what you've been up to and how life is going for you."

"Right, that's understandable. But…" Charlotte pauses, trying to find the right words to say. "What about you, and what you've been doing? _How_ you've been doing?"

"They don't really want to know that. No one does."

"Lizzie —"

Lizzie lets out a breath between pursed lips and stares at the wall for a moment. "When I started this vlog for my thesis, not a lot was going on in my life. I was pretty average. In the meantime a lot has happened. And yes, I made the choice to share most of that with the Internet, I get that."

She rises and tucks some hair behind her ear, making her look much younger than she is. "But over the past… almost year, they've grown to feel entitled to what goes on in our lives. Especially recently, after… everything," she places her hands on her hips and looks straight at Charlotte.

"I'm tired of this. All of it. Everything. The only reason I still film these things is because I'm required. I don't care what thousands of people think of Lydia's choices or Jane's employment status or where the hell Darcy is. In a few months, this will be a fascinating study for an anthropologist. But right now, it's my life. So I'm steadily pulling back, giving them filler, making it to where I can just… drift away."

Not caring for the way she says the last part, Charlotte's brow furrows in confusion. "Lizzie… you started this knowing that some people would have an opinion of things. Of the choices you made and how you lived your life. It's even got it's own subheading in your thesis paper!"

"Yes, _some _people. I didn't think that I'd have a couple _hundred_ thousand viewers. It's much different and much worse. I stopped reading comments months ago. Look, it's my life. I have no desire to have strangers critique the way I live it. It's just a video to them and my… my ego, I guess? Maybe my pride, I don't know. I can only take so much of a beating."

Lizzie unplugs the camera and takes down the small tripod. Once she carefully stows the equipment, she asks if Charlotte wants to walk up the street to get some coffee. Nodding, Charlotte goes with her best friend, carefully changing the subject to something much lighter and more carefree.

Still, this isn't Lizzie. This is someone who is closing herself off to everything, and Charlotte can't figure out why.

No. She doesn't like it one bit.

.::.::.::.

A couple days later when the episode is posted, Charlotte spends it watching Lizzie. Her genuine smile when Charlotte told of a recent accolade, her smirk regarding Ricky's continuous antics, and a frown when Catherine's name was mentioned. Afterward, she scrolls down and reads the comments, most of them asking about Lydia, some criticizing Lizzie for her behavior, some asking where Jane is, a majority are really glad to see Charlotte (she feels her face flush at that), but a comsiderable number of people keep asking about Darcy.

William Darcy.

Charlotte is almost overwhelmed by the comments people make on the vlog. It's then that she starts to understand Lizzie's conundrum. Lizzie actually has to read a lot of this for her thesis.

In the beginning, it was fun. They both would pour through the comments, laughing and smirking and rewatching the videos to laugh at their facial expressions or things they'd said. But now, Lizzie shuts her phone off on days that she posts and hardly touches her computer at all.

It must be rough, having hundreds of thousands of people judge her for her actions or what she happens to say in a four-minute insight of her life. Lizzie felt incredibly guilty for what happened to Lydia. The camera barely captured the amount of self-loathing she put herself through.

The only thing that makes it better is when Lydia shakes Lizzie out of it a day after Charlotte filmed with Lizzie. Unable to witness the event, Jane makes a comment about it the morning after when Charlotte drops by for Mrs. Bennet's famous pancake breakfast (it is legitimately the best thing in town).

Lydia and Lizzie descend the stairs together, both with puffy, sleepy eyes indicating a night spent crying and talking. They placed the actual blame on George, Lydia took ownership of her own actions, while Lizzie acknowledged their rift and her desire to fix their relationship. When they take a seat, Lydia absently places her head on Lizzie's shoulder as Lizzie sips her tea, working to refocus her eyes in the daylight. They look light lost kittens and mildly adorable.

After that, they appear to be on the mend. Certainly still bicker a lot, but their relationship is much more open and less antagonistic than it once was. Charlotte wonders if they both climb in bed with Jane and sleep curled up together like they used to.

Still, Lizzie remains much more reserved and pensive in a way that makes Charlotte think that her sisters and graduating aren't Lizzie's only concerns. If she had more time, she would spend it trying to break down this insurmountable wall Lizzie has constructed. But right now, she settles for the delight in having Lizzie smile, albeit wanly, at her again.

Regardless, no matter how hard the Bennet sisters work at preserving and fortifying their bond, the outside world continues to press on around them.

Specifically Bing Lee.

And some other guy.

.::.::.

Two weeks after Jane gets a job and Lizzie is nearing the completion of her thesis project, Bing Lee returns to town.

This news drops at the most inopportune time. Lizzie, Jane, and Charlotte are out shopping for an "interview outfit' for Lizzie. Even though she's not yet a graduate, she's locked on two interviews, one of which is at a company very near Charlotte's, which is infinitely pleasing.

After two hours of looking around, Jane does what she always does and grabs five different items, drags Lizzie into a changing room and works her magic. It truly is magic, because Lizzie comes out looking professional and confident, both of which Charlotte is sure Lizzie does not feel at the moment.

"Looks like a winner. Please for the love of God, let this be over."

Lizzie looks to Jane, who nods her satisfaction, sending Lizzie to change into her regular clothing.

Charlotte, holding Lizzie's purse, hears it chime repeatedly as Jane wanders off to look at headbands. Knowing Lizzie won't mind, Charlotte pulls out the phone and can't help but gasp. It's Gigi Darcy, texting Lizzie.

_Hey friend! I really am sorry it took so long to reply to your email. A lot has been going on, and I wasn't really sure what I could tell you without making anyone angry._

_Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up, Bing is coming back to your area. He has a primary care rotation and will be at Netherfield for the next month and then has a break afterward. So… let me know how that goes._

A confluence of emotion rushes into Charlotte's mind: confusion over an ominous email; curiosity because Bing is actually coming back here; and general interest in Gigi as a person who clearly cares about the Bennet sisters (she may or may not have been one of the reasons Lydia finally opened up to Lizzie).

"Charlotte?" Lizzie's eyebrows raise at the look on Charlotte's face.

"Hey, yeah... Your phone kept chiming and it was driving me crazy."

"Sorry about that," Lizzie accepts the phone and purse, shuffling the items in her arms. "I love this store. I don't have to worry about how poor I'm going to be when I leave it."

Charlotte smiles, enjoying this carefree moment before Lizzie reads the screen. When she does, Lizzie stops dead in her tracks.

"Are you kidding me!?" She asks the screen, eyes wide in shock. Looking up to Charlotte she seems to be at a loss for words. "What even? What am I supposed to do? Or say?"

Before Charlotte can answer, Jane walks up behind Lizzie, a concerned look on her face at Lizzie's words. "Say about what?"

Charlotte sees the hesitation on Lizzie's face, but knowing that she's been caught, she turns to Jane, holding out her phone for Jane to read.

Jane loses a little color and swallows really hard, but other than that, there is no reaction.

"Oh, that's… nice." She hands the phone back and looks at her sister, tight smile on her face. "Lizzie, don't look at me like that. You either, Charlotte. I'm fine. Bing has to come back for school. He'll be too busy, and I have a job again. It's no big deal. Come on, let's get your stuff so we can meet Lydia for smoothies."

Lizzie looks directly to Charlotte and both make a silent pact to keep an eye on Jane. If Lizzie notices that Jane hardly touches her smoothie or Charlotte catches Jane checking Bing's twitter page, they simply glance at each other and carry on.

Brave front or not, they both can tell that Jane is freaking out — in a practically perfect way, of course.

.::.::.

Bing has been in town for four days. In that time, Charlotte's returned to work and must suffer these events at a distance. One afternoon, Charlotte gets a text from Lizzie saying that she ran into him at the grocery store when she was with her mom.

_Play-by-play, pronto._

_Cool your pits, Lu. Video is loading as we speak. Watch it._

The re-enactment with Lydia is pretty amazing. The comments blow up immediately and everyone starts calling for a guest appearance. A lot of people want Bing to wear his scrubs, which… Charlotte doesn't get but wouldn't mind. Once she's finished scanning the first page of comments, she calls up Lizzie to gush.

"That was the best version of your mother to-date," she says by way of hello.

"You think? I didn't even exaggerate the number of times she commented on his absence or his abrupt departure. OR how often she mentioned Jane. It was practically every other word. I have to say, as much as I love the guy, I didn't mind seeing him squirm a little bit."

"Did he mention the videos at all?"

There's a moment of careful silence as Lizzie seems to search for the right words. "At this point? I hope he hasn't. Because if he's watched them and still made no attempt at apologizing to Jane or anything, then maybe he's not as great as we thought."

Charlotte nods and hums in agreement. "Good point." She wants to bring up one other thing, but can't figure out the way to do it without causing Lizzie to clam up, something she's been doing a lot of lately when their conversations approach emotional waters too deep to tread.

Instead, she opts for the easy way out and decides to make Lizzie's day. "I've got good news. Ricky and I are going to the Young Innovators Conference next week. Which means I get a three day weekend before we go."

"That's great!" Lizzie shuffles something around in the background. "Are you coming home then?"

"Yup. I need to get a couple of my demos before the trip. Just for exposure."

There's a pause. "What do you mean? I thought you liked your job."

"Just because my job works for me now doesn't mean I can't aim higher." Charlotte tries not to sound defensive, but Lizzie has a talent for honing in on her insecurities.

"Charlotte, that's a wonderful idea," Lizzie replies, surprising Charlotte. "Do you need me to get anything ready for you?"

Charlotte smiles at her phone, wishing she could see her bestie. _This_ is the Lizzie that Charlotte loves — the Lizzie that the audience at large doesn't often get to see. The Lizzie who goes out with Lydia for dinner then stays up until two in the morning finalizing her thesis and making up for lost time, just so she can receive her diploma (because she certainly didn't get to walk the stage at graduation). The Lizzie who has so much on her plate already, but wants to help Charlotte take the next step in her career. This is what makes Charlotte ask her next question.

"Actually, the reason I brought it up, is both Ricky and I think you should come with us to the conference. It'll be a great networking opportunity and there are bound to be employers there."

The silence on the other end causes her to imagine Lizzie freezing, probably biting her lip and picking at her nails. "I… wow. You sure?"

"Definitely. We'll take care of the rest. You stay in my hotel room, we're driving up there, and conference fees are already covered. Just, have your bags ready to go. It'll be great!"

Charlotte hopes her enthusiasm travels to Lizzie, but all she gets is a rather meek reply, which further underscores how recent events have beat up Lizzie's confidence. "I hope so. Really."

"Trust me. It will. I have to go. I'll email you the info."

"Thanks Charlotte."

"It's no big deal. Really."

.::.::.

There's one day left of their conference and Charlotte is growing frustrated. Being in this environment is both vexing and exciting for her and Lizzie, but the latter is clearly suffering. Lizzie has always been the more creative of the two of them and she seems overwhelmed. When they're at dinner that night, Charlotte makes Lizzie spill.

"No. I'm holding the fries hostage until you tell me what's going on."

"Charlotte…" Lizzie doesn't even bother to hide the whine. Maturity is for losers.

"Seriously, what's going on? I've never seen you more in your element. But then I find you sitting outside this afternoon looking like someone ran over your puppy. What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. It's just that I talked to Jane last night…"

Charlotte stiffens and watches Lizzie carefully. "Oh."

"Apparently mom won't stop talking about Bing, and Lydia may have pulled one of her mild stalker moves to find out where he's working."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. I think Jane's ready to move out."

"That's great? Right?"

"Yes. It's great. It is. We all need to move out. The no-money thing isn't as much a problem for Jane. But… what bothers me is how careful she's being when it comes to talking about Bing."

"Has it occurred to you that maybe she _really_ is okay?"

There's a silence that makes Charlotte feel mildly silly for asking. She gets the Bennet sisters, but she doesn't always _get_ them. She freely acknowledges that the only person closer to Lizzie is Jane, so of course Lizzie would be able to tell whether or not Jane was okay.

"Janestartedbakingagain."

_Oh. "_Oh. Got it. I thought… I didn't think it was that bad."

Lizzie looks off to the side and gets that distant look Charlotte hates. "I think Jane dove head first into work and a new life and was doing better in L.A. Coming back home has just… it hasn't been good… for either of us. Stuff that she hasn't sorted out is kind of rearing its ugly head. I think once she sees Bing and moves out, she'll feel better."

Ha! There it is. The unacknowledged admission Charlotte's been waiting for. Lizzie sometimes projects on Jane and is doing it at this very moment. Charlotte is about to pursue that very topic of how Lizzie's been acting when she drops this little gem without preamble.

"I was offered a job."

Charlotte nearly chokes on her water, then looks over at Lizzie, gobsmacked. "Congratulations! It's at Pemberley Digital, right? Someone called from there recently, asking for a reference and I've been waiting for —"

"Woah," Lizzie holds up both hands to halt Charlotte. "Pemberley? No. They… that… that ship has sailed." Lizzie swallows, fixating on the table. "I can't go back there… ever. No, this uh. This company is different."

"What's wrong with Pemberley Digital? It's few hours away and you loved it there! You were the happiest I've seen you in months! And besides, you've got the Darcys and Fitz, I just… I thought —"

Lizzie is already shaking her head before she replies. "Charlotte, no. Too much has happened. I — I can't."

"What could have possibly happened for you to decide not to return? I thought…" No, she doesn't finish that line of thinking. Instead she looks Lizzie dead on. "You _can't_ or you won't?"

Lizzie sets her jaw and gives Charlotte something akin to a glare. "Can we just not? Right now? You've gotten two different companies to review your work, _your_ company just won a contract, and we managed to avoid dinner with Catherine and Ricky. Please, it's been a good day. Let's keep it at that."

Charlotte frowns at the way Lizzie shuts down, knowing that there's a lot more going on that she's willing to admit. It makes her frustrated, but she can also see the way Lizzie worries the edge of her napkin and plays with her straw. After a few minutes of stewing, Charlotte sighs and stands up.

"Come on, you owe me ice cream," she says, but really means _I'm giving you a pass this one time, but next time I ask, you better have answers._

A smile flits across Lizzie's face as she stands. "Yeah, yeah, I knew I shouldn't have bet against you earlier. Ricky totally name-dropped more than five times."

It doesn't dawn on Charlotte until Lizzie is curled up in the bed opposite her that she forgot to ask about Lizzie's job offer.

.::.::.

Before Ricky and Charlotte begin work on their project for a much larger, much more influential company, he gives Charlotte ten days of leave a few days after the conference. It's perfect because it matches up to Jane's birthday at the end of her vacation block.

The first morning back, Charlotte meets Lizzie and Jane at the coffee shop in half-way between both their houses. It easily has the best coffee in town and the scones are to die-for. They settle around a table and start chatting.

"I thought your mom was coming," Charlotte asks as she sets down her coffee.

"She and Lydia are coming soon, they needed to drop by Uncle Phil's house."

"Cool cool. So Birthday Girl, what's the plan?"

Jane smiles softly, looking mildly excited. "Oh, I don't know. Something simple and nice. I really just want to see a bunch of my friends and have a great evening."

"We could have it at Delacroix!" Lizzie offers and is shut down. They run through five different restaurants and start floundering.

Jane shakes her head at the last one. "They don't take reservations. Maybe we should just have it at home."

Lizzie frowns. "Mom doesn't even let me keep stuff in my room. Do you really think she'll let you have a party?"

"Good point."

"What about a picnic?" Charlotte states. "Or a bonfire down at Shriver's park? Make it BYOB, that way you won't have to deal with buying the alcohol or cleanup, and you can get a bunch of the guys to cook all the meat. Win-win."

Jane's immediate smile and nod show a winner. "That sounds great, Charlotte. I can't think of anything better or more relaxing."

"Lydia and Mary can organize the music." Lizzie grins at that thought.

"Definitely," Jane replies as she sips her tea and turns to Charlotte. "Do you think —"

The way Lizzie stiffens and stares behind Charlotte and Jane halts the conversation. Her face blanches and her lips to thin in displeasure.

"Lizzie?" Jane asks as Charlotte turns to see what she's frowning at. Bing just walked inside the coffee shop, wearing scrubs and a fleece jacket, with Darcy right behind him.

"What is Darcy doing here?" Charlotte mutters just as Darcy happens to spot them after placing their order. Turning quickly, Charlotte watches both Jane and even Lizzie grow flustered as Bing and Darcy approach with their drinks. It would be comical if Charlotte weren't so worried about the potential of a verbal train-wreck.

"Hey ladies!" Bing says with a smile, looking exhausted but still the same old Bing. "I've been meaning to drop by, but my hours have been insane. How have you all been?"

Pleasantries are shared, but Charlotte can't take her eyes off Lizzie who is looking everywhere but _at_ Darcy. _Interesting._ Bing is effervescent and carefree as usual, making Jane slowly feel at ease. Indifferent, Darcy only says one or two words, but his gaze is fixed primarily on the way Bing interacts with Jane.

And then… Mrs. Bennet and Lydia show up. The small coffee shop can't handle this kind of excitement and Charlotte only wishes she'd brought popcorn. As greetings are delivered again, Mrs. Bennet takes over the conversation as per usual. She's mostly civil to Bing, but is borderline rude to Darcy, something that finally makes Lizzie say more than two words.

"Mom! Wo— actually, now that you're here we were hoping you'd give us your thoughts on what Jane wants to do for her birthday," Lizzie interrupts, her grip tight on her coffee mug. As she says it, she realizes it may not have been the best idea, because Lydia seizes this golden opportunity.

"Oh that's right! The party," Lydia smiles. "You're coming, right Bing? You should totally come. You too Darcy."

Bing hesitates, clearly a bit overwhelmed. When he looks at Jane, she nods and smiles. "It'd be great if you and Darcy" she looks up at his sentinel, "would join us. We're going to have a picnic and bonfire at Shriver's Park next Saturday."

"Oh that's great! I'm pretty sure I'm off, but even if I'm not I'll find someone to switch with me."

"Great," Jane smiles, flushed yet again. "It's been so good to see you."

"Likewise," Bing replies as he rises. "Darcy and I have to get going. This man is making me go on a bike-ride before he let's me sleep."

"Bike-ride? Like with the spandex shorts and everything?" Lydia asks, smirking.

"Lydia!" Both Jane and Lizzie huff. "Disregard that," Lizzie says, grabbing Lydia's wrist. "She was kidding."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy says stiffly as he turns and nods to the rest of them, his eye falling on Lizzie, "ladies."

Bing waves as he and Darcy walk outside, heading to Darcy's car. Charlotte watches in silent wonder as Jane tries her hardest to act unaffected while Mrs. Bennet and Lydia chatter away, commenting on Bing and how great the weekend is going to be.

Lizzie, well, she drifts away again.

.::.::.

It's the night before the party and all the supplies are assembled and mobile invites are sent. It is going to be a good crowd, and Charlotte can't deny being pretty excited. All the girls are collected in Lydia's room for a sleepover, drinking wine, and struggling through with frequent bouts of laughter.

Over the past week, Charlotte has divvied up her time between relaxing, hanging out with Maria, and driving around with Lizzie. They've been hitting up their old hang out spots, reminiscing and getting nostalgic. Looking back, it seems very final to Charlotte, like Lizzie is saying goodbye.

Speaking of, something is off with Lizzie. Charlotte has a suspicion she knows what it is, but is still too afraid to broach the topic. Instead, she listens to Jane and Lydia laugh as Lizzie tries, but fails yet again, to paint her toenails without squirming.

"Ugh. This is so unfair. You guys know I hate feet," Lizzie huffs, making a sour face.

"I offered to take you out to get a pedicure with me and Lydia," Jane says as she braids Lydia's hair.

"Those places are even worse. Strangers and feet. Nope. No thanks. Hard pass."

"Oh Lizzie Bennet, I'm going to miss you and your weird self when I go back to work."

Lizzie pouts at Charlotte, throwing her arm over Charlotte's shoulders and giving her a sloppy, wine-fueled kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you too. A lot."

"How'd the interview go today, Lizzie?" Lydia asks as she ruffles the feathers from the boa around her neck.

"Good," she replies, somewhat guarded. "I liked it, I'm just… not really sure it's what I'm looking for."

"What _are_ you looking for?" Jane asks softly, Charlotte gets the feeling they have this discussion a lot.

Lizzie sighs and looks up at Jane, suddenly sad. "I honestly don't know anymore."

That's probably the most genuine answer Lizzie has given lately and it seems to resonate with all of them. Lydia coughs and stands up, intent on rectifying the situation.

"We're out of wine. I'll be back. Lizzie, don't let Jane put on her weird emo music."

"Promise," Lizzie criss-crosses her heart as Lydia steps over Charlotte's legs and out the door.

Lizzie grins at Jane who somehow knows what's coming next. "Lizzie, don't. Stop. I'm fine. Don't give me that look."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You don't have to," Charlotte smiles at them. "But seriously Jane. How are you? Can you really deal with seeing Bing again?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Lizzie smirks. "Jane has _already_ seen Bing. He dropped by yesterday and took her out to dinner."

Jaw dropping, Charlotte gasps. "Are you serious? You've been keeping this from me all day!"

"Charlotte! Don't stray from the topic. Let's talk about how _this one_ didn't come home until, what… one in the morning!?"

"It wasn't _that_ late," Jane shakes her head and looks to Charlotte. "Don't give me that look, Charlotte. All we did was talk. I promise."

"Ha," Lizzie snorts. "Right. Did he apologize for being a push-over?"

"Lizzie," Jane's voice takes on a tone of warning, causing Lizzie to sigh.

"I'm kidding, you know that. I think Bing is a wonderful human."

Jane simply smiles and pushes on. "We caught up with each other and what's been going on lately. And yes, he did apologize for leaving so abruptly. Lizzie, I don't think he ever watched your videos."

Lizzie shrugs and puts the cap on the nail polish, holding her feet out for inspection. "Good. It's not like they paint me in a favorable light and it's one less person to whom I need to apologize. I'll let him enjoy blissful ignorance."

Charlotte grins at Lizzie then looks over to Jane. "So, what does it mean? Are you still considering him?"

A demure smile crosses Jane's face, but she is still hesitant. "I'm considering the _possibility."_

"That's great, Jane," Charlotte reaches over and squeezes Jane's hand.

Lydia ducks her head into her room, "Jane? Your phone is ringing."

Jane hops up and grabs her cell phone from Lydia, answering it in the hall. Charlotte looks at Lizzie and takes a strong fortifying breath. She needs to know, has to know, before the picnic tomorrow.

"Lizzie?"

"Hmmmm?" Lizzie is preoccupied with writing a sonnet on Lydia's quote wall.

"What happened in San Francisco?"

Lizzie stiffens, but keeps her face to the wall, providing a smart-ass reply. "An internship?"

"You _know_ what I mean. I watched the videos and read all the comments. You can't deny what was on film. I even tracked Team FiGi. Why won't you talk about it?"

Capping the pen, Lizzie turns slowly. "There's nothing to say. I interned at Pemberley for a brief period, left due to a family emergency, and then it was over."

The way she says _over_ catches in her throat in a way Charlotte can't ignore. She continues, gently. "Right before you left, Darcy, William Darcy, asked you out on a date in front of hundreds of thousands of people. You mean to tell me that nothing happened? Nothing remarkable between videos?"

"Yep." Lizzie crosses her arms stubbornly and returns Charlotte's look of doubt with assuredness. "That was the only notable thing that happened while I was there."

They have a stare-off for a few moments, neither one backing down.

Charlotte frowns, tired of the hedging. "Bullshit. I saw the way you looked at him. You can't honestly believe that I'm going to buy that."

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Lizzie's face flushes. "What do you want me to say, Charlotte!?"

"The truth! You've been like this for weeks now!"

"Like what?"

"The sighing, the distance, the fake smiles. I'm tired of it. What the hell happened up there?"

Lizzie's gaze turns to the ground and remains quiet for a solid minute, making Charlotte wonder if she's going to kick her out. When she looks up at Charlotte, something finally breaks inside Lizzie.

"Okay, fine. Sure. I loved it at Pemberley. A lot. I loved working there and I loved the city and all my coworkers. Yes, my opinion changed completely about Will once I'd been there for a while, something that Gigi was very happy about," Lizzie sighs and looks up at the ceiling, biting her lip.

"And yes, okay, we went out on a couple times," Lizzie's voice cracks and gets higher and softer as she forces the words out, "and it was freaking amazing, but then _George_ happened. After that last video with him, Will hadn't talked to me since we saw him the other day."

Spent, Lizzie is breathing heavily and frowning. She stands and continues to bite her lip, looking upwards as she tries to keep from tearing up.

Charlotte stands and comes over to rub Lizzie's back, making an astute observation. "You called him Will."

Lizzie breaks at that, a short laugh that precedes the tears. Charlotte hovers, wholly unprepared for this outburst. "God this hurts, so bad. I don't… I just…." Lizzie steps away and grabs her midsection, bending over. "I just want it to stop."

"Lizzie —" Charlotte tries approaching again, but Lizzie backs away.

"No, don't. Please." Lizzie straightens quickly, shaking her head. "I've been dealing with this for a while. I just need a minute."

Charlotte watches in absent wonder as Lizzie looks away and focuses on breathing, clasping her hands behind her head.

"But… why keep this to yourself?"

"How exactly would I broach this topic with anyone? Jane lost her job. Lydia was publicly humiliated and had her heart broken. I'm barely finishing my graduate program. Where in any of that, does it seem like a good idea to dwell on my feelings for someone who clearly doesn't return them anymore?"

"You don't know that," Charlotte replies, trying to mollify the quickly escalating situation.

"Trust me," Lizzie says firmly as she swipes her eyes, blinking away the tears. "I know."

"How?"

Lizzie lets out a deep breath, and shakes her head. "Drop it, Charlotte. I'm not doing this anymore. I can't. Tomorrow will probably be the last I see him for a very long time. All I have to do is get through the party and I'm good."

"What do you mean?"

Lizzie walks over to Charlotte, placing her hands on both her shoulders. "Listen, tomorrow is about Jane being happy. Lydia is finally turning over a new leaf. Let's focus on them for a while. I will be fine."

Before Charlotte can reply, Lydia bursts in with brownies and more wine, while Lydia carries a plate of cookies. Lizzie places a paper crown on Jane's head while Charlotte passes out the brownies. Lydia turns on some dance music and the evening quickly spirals downhill until they end up a tipsy lump of sugar-coma victims on Lydia's bed.

"Sweet dreams, ladies," Lydia whispers.

"I love you guys," Lizzie says as she reaches for Charlotte and squeezes her hand.

Charlotte squeezes back. Tight.

.::.::.

If Lizzie smiles too brightly, laughs too loudly, or moves too quickly, no one says a thing. Charlotte notices, but admires Lizzie's attempts at appearing cheerful for Jane's sake. Endowed with insight, Charlotte watches events unfold with fresh eyes, scrutinizing every action.

Earlier, Darcy showed up with a lightly bruised cheekbone and Bing with an ace bandage on his hand. Charlotte muses that Bing visiting Jane two nights ago had to do with whatever he and Darcy fought over. Regardless, the two friends act like nothing is wrong, so no one does anything but wonder.

For the most part, Lizzie hasn't stayed still long enough to give Darcy the chance to approach her. That doesn't mean he hasn't been watching. Fortunately for him, Lizzie decides to sit out a round of beach volleyball with Charlotte, giving him the chance to drop by. He offers greetings to both ladies, his gaze drifting between them both.

"How is everything, Charlotte?" Darcy asks stiffly as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts; the most casual she's ever seen him.

"Pretty well, actually. Ricky and I start on a new project next week," she replies, admiring the remarkable stiffness of Lizzie's spine. Darcy asks what the project is about and seems to relax as Charlotte explains the first stages of what they're doing.

"That sounds like an ambitious plan. If you ever need any help or some assistance with that editing program, I'd be happy to open up our offices."

"Thanks, that's… very generous. I appreciate it." _Darcy isn't so bad. "_How has work been for you? I read about the issues with the _Domino_ app."

Darcy clenches his jaw and looks away. "Work is... It's been incredibly busy lately. though this isn't common knowledge, been working on absorbing another company. I've hardly been home the past month."

The way he says this and his frequent glances at Lizzie cause Charlotte to wonder if this is his way of explaining why he didn't communicate with her. Instead, Lizzie just glances at him and nods, but offers little else. So he clears his throat and tries again.

"Jane was telling me that you submitted your thesis on Monday, Lizzie. How'd it go with Dr. Gardiner?"

Lizzie looks up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. "It went pretty well, actually. We're meeting with the Review Board on Monday to review my… case."

Darcy nods, his chin tucking briefly before Lizzie pushes on. "How are Gigi and Fitz?"

A flash of a smile, Darcy relaxes. "Great. Gigi has a tennis tournament coming up and Fitz — well, he's Fitz. He's always doing well. He finally got into that restaurant he wanted to take all of us to."

Before Lizzie can ask him anything else, one of Jane's friends who has spent half the afternoon hitting on Lizzie pretty heavily, breaks up the conversation by calling Lizzie for another game of volleyball. Several others chime Lizzie's name, making it nearly impossible for her to refuse.

"Sorry," she says as she pushes out of the chair, giving Darcy an apologetic look. "Duty calls."

Lizzie accepts the proffered ball and returns to the sand court, taking her position before she prepares to spike. Charlotte glances over at Darcy whose eyes are glued to Lizzie's form. She's pretty sure she could set herself on fire and Darcy wouldn't notice at that point. He remains with Charlotte for several minutes, completely distracted by Lizzie and without conversation.

Laughter from their left draws Darcy's attention. It's Jane and Bing, laughing with each other and completely oblivious to everyone else. Charlotte watches as Darcy stands, excusing himself quietly to take a call as his phone buzzes. She loses Darcy in the crowd, but finds her attention captured by Lydia and Mary who are messing around with guitars and singing lame 90s covers.

A while later as the sun sets, people start scrambling for cameras as the guys work to ensure the bonfire is ready.

"Crap," Lizzie says as she glances at Charlotte. "I left my camera in the car. Do you need anything?"

Distracted by a pair of very defined, tan male torsos walking by, Charlotte shakes her head. "Nope. I'm good."

Lizzie turns and walks away down the steps towards the parking lot. A cool breeze breaks Charlotte's attention, causing her to remember that she's forgotten her sweater in the car. Turning, she means to call for Lizzie, but must already been down at the car.

"Lydia, I'm heading to the car to get my sweater, need anything?"

"Oh can you get mine too? It's yellow. Thannnnnks!"

"Sure." Charlotte starts descending the steps, but stops when she sees Lizzie and Darcy in the parking lot. She can't tell if they're talking, but they are certainly standing far closer than she ever remembers seeing in the past. Lizzie reaches up and touches Darcy's face, on the side where the subtle bruise and cut are, shaking her head. He jerks away at first, but a look from Lizzie causes him to relent.

A few moments later, he grabs her hand and pulls it away, saying something. He then releases her wrist and walks away. Charlotte doesn't realize she's going down the stairs until she's nearly upon Lizzie. When she catches up to her, Lizzie is staring in the distance, biting the corner of her lip like she does when she's trying not to cry. Charlotte looks around for Darcy's car, wanting to rip off his head for putting that look on Lizzie's face.

"Lizzie?" Charlotte says quietly, breaking Lizzie from her thoughts.

"Hey," she turns, a glassy sheen to her eyes, a too wide smile on her face. "Did you need anything?"

Charlotte watches Lizzie closely for a moment, deliberating. Lizzie is trying so hard not to break. She shouldn't force it right now. Knowing when to back off, she nods slowly and asks for the keys. "I need to get my and Lydia's sweaters out of the car."

When they return up the stairs and to the group, everyone is passing around sparklers and beer. A _great_ combination.

"So Lizzie," Bing says as she and Charlotte walk up to the group, handing them drinks. "I understand you've had some job offers. Decide on anything yet?"

Lizzie takes a long pull from her beer, and smiles up at him. "Yes, actually. I just did as a matter-of-fact."

"Really?" Jane asks, surprised. Charlotte gets the feeling that Darcy had something to do with this decision.

"Yeah, I've been considering this one company for a month or so and finally had a teleconference interview with them on Friday. They made me a pretty great offer, so, yeah. If all works out, I'll be starting in a month."

"That's great!" Bing replies, genuinely happy for her. Charlotte can't help but focus on the one glaring question that no one is asking.

"Lizzie, where… is this job?"

The thin smile seems to fade from Lizzie's face. She looks first at Charlotte then her sisters. "It's…" she clears her throat, offers a weak smile. "Chicago. The job is in Chicago." Suddenly the smiles slip off several faces. "Surprise?!"

Sensing discomfort, Bing beams at Lizzie and congratulates her warmly as do several others.

Charlotte tries not to notice how tightly Lizzie squeezes when they share a congratulatory hug.

"I'm not ready for this," Charlotte whispers.

Lizzie pulls away, swiping a tear from her face as Jane and Lydia stand behind her. "Neither am I."

.::.::.

_finis_

__A/N: This has received a bit of... dislike on another site. Please recall that a lot of P&P is characterized by Lizzie stewing with these feelings, struggling with what she perceives is indifference on Darcy's part, but then showing little else to the rest of her family. Having her share it with Charlotte seemed to be the least insensitive thing to do, all things considered. Chicago may seem drastic, but Lizzie doesn't strike me as someone who goes half-way.  
For those of you who are confused, this is ending just prior to Chapter 55 in P&P, aka The One Where Catherine Shows Up.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


	2. Chicago

A/N: Apparently, leaving people unsettled isn't cool. This is a follow-up and now part of a three-shot and takes place just before the ending of the previous chapter. Please enjoy, thanks for reading!

* * *

"So that's it?"

William turns, unexpectedly faced with Lizzie. Alone. Her skin is flushed from running around and her hair is windswept from the day's events. _Breathtaking_, and for a second he can't quite focus. His body's reaction is immediate and he swallows hard to fight the response.

"What?"

Lizzie is walking toward him cautiously, like she's afraid he'll turn away.

"Back in San Francisco when you put me in that car and said goodbye, was it goodbye_ forever_?"

Caught off guard, William grows flustered and clenches his jaw tightly. The one moment he let his guard down enough to push the envelope and it was buried under a tumultuous event. Saying goodbye was the only option at the time due to the unusual circumstance. Now, it's clearly been a cause of concern for her.

"I… don't know what it was." Truth. That works.

She nods at him, her gaze fixed on the buttons of his shirt. Taking a deep breath, she presses on. "Why didn't you return any of my calls?"

William prepared for this question, but can't for the life of him remember what his response was. Staring at himself in the mirror and looking at her wary, piercing blue eyes is drastically different. He opens his mouth, then shuts it, ducking his head when he can't so much as form a sentence.

"Were you ignoring me because of what happened with Lydia? That you thought I'd feel indebted?"

His head shoots up in surprise, shaking his head. "How'd you find out?"

"Fitz and Gigi… and Lydia," Lizzie replies as she crosses her arms. "Look, I don't know why you did it, or how you did it, but…" she pauses and draws her eyes up to meet his. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Lizzie —" This is the exact conversation he wants to avoid. "I— it wasn't just me. I had help. I — certainly don't want," he takes an unbidden step, closing the gap between them, "please don't feel like you have to… thank me."

"That's not why I called, you know," she says abruptly. She takes a deep breath, almost like she's gathering strength. "I just wanted to know…" she hesitates and bites her lip, distracting him. Shaking her head again, she looks up, a split-second smile. "Was it all real? Pemberley? Because sometimes I look back, and… I can't tell anymore."

The way her voice cracks makes him anxious in ways he can't understand. This is not how it's supposed to be. He wants to reach out and comfort her. Badly. But once he does, he's never going to let go, and he can't make that commitment yet.

As a reminder, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and frowns, the board members want to meet in three hours. Sighing, he pockets the offensive device and looks back to Lizzie. She's watching him closely, like she's weighing her odds.

"I apologize for not returning your calls," his words are stiff, and he frowns at the way they cut through the wind, causing that disheartened look on her face. He longs to stay with her, but there is more at stake than this conversation. "I have been incredibly busy at work."

"… With the merger?" She says it in a way that makes it seem like he will not provide the correct answer. Then again, he's been wrong when it comes to Lizzie in the past. The way she watches him makes him stand taller, nervous. "Right, you're the CEO of a prominent company. Of course you don't have time for…"

Her words drift off with her gaze, almost like she's talking to herself. Her flippant tone concerns him, but he doesn't know how to rectify the situation. He suddenly wishes for Gigi's presence, if only for her insight. He watches Lizzie for a moment, unsure of himself.

Suddenly she reaches up, startling him as she runs her fingers along the small cut on his cheekbone. It was a well-deserved punch — Bing was angry with William for his interference in his and Jane's relationship. Afterward, Bing went to the Bennets and William iced his cheek.

"Still righting past wrongs, I see."

Lizzie's eyebrows arch, causing him to ease into her hand. He closes his eyes tightly, clenching his jaw as her fingers dust along his skin. She's making it so very hard for him to leave, but he truly must.

Just in case he's forgotten, his phone buzzes again, breaking the fleeting moment. He opens his eyes and reaches up, slowly pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry, but I really must return to Pemberley."

She slips her hand away, biting her bottom lip. "Sure, sorry. Have a safe trip."

"Take care, Lizzie." William turns and walks to his car, not daring to look back.

He spends the entire trip to the airport trying to figure out what happened and why everything seemed so final. Once he's aboard the airplane, he pulls out his laptop from his briefcase. In doing so, his hand brushes along the tickets he purchased for what could have been their first official date. He hopes that he'll be able to try again. Someday.

Of course, if he'd only known then that what she perceived as his indifference was the nail in their coffin.

.::.::.

William goes straight from the airport to the office where the board has convened for an emergency meeting regarding his intentions to merge with another company. He has a majority in his pocket, but there are two that refuse to relent, both of whom work for his Aunt Catherine, who has a nearly equal stake in the company. Of course, she is adamantly opposed to the merger and continues to hold a grudge for the poor performance of the Domino beta run.

It's nearly 530 in the morning when they all come to a tentative agreement. Even then, the board will resume discussions at noon. He has at least two more days of negotiations before he embarks on the next round.

Mrs. Reynolds practically bars the door shut and forces him inside. He collapses on the couch in his office, instructing her to hold all calls and accept no visitors. Moments later, he falls into an unsettled sleep, still feeling the ghost of Lizzie's hand on his face.

When he wakes, it's to his sister, fuming angry.

"William Darcy, what the hell did you do?"

Sleep clings to the edges of his mind. Unprepared for such an assault, he pushes up and palms his eyes, yawning.

"Pardon?"

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking a break! With Bing! Convincing Lizzie to take the job and move up here."

"Gigi, you do realize I run a company, right?"

She crosses her arms, stubborn. "Congratulations. You still put on your pants like the rest of us."

Will is wholly unprepared for her unwarranted vitriol. "Gigi, I just spent seven hours negotiating with Aunt Catherine's lawyers and several board members over joining with a multi-million dollar company. Please forgive me if I don't quite meet your demands at the moment."

He walks to his desk where Mrs. Reynolds kindly set out a large cup of coffee and toast. Grabbing the cup, he turns to find Gigi giving him a disgruntled look.

"I just… I don't understand William. What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He takes a seat at his desk, stretching out the kinks in his neck. "I was with Bing for five days, fixing a couple things."

"And did you see Lizzie at all?"

"Once. At a coffee shop. She was… surrounded by her family. It was a challenge."

Clearly frustrated with his complete lack of finesse, Gigi slumps in the chair across from his desk.

"Okay, then what happened yesterday at the party?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Stick to the topic, William!"

"I only spoke with her for a few moments. My phone was going off incessantly about the board convening, so I said my goodbyes and left."

Gigi stares blankly, causing William to grow wary. Eyes narrowed, she starts again. "Alright... how _exactly_ did you say goodbye to Lizzie?"

"I don't know… the usual way."

"I want verbatim!"

William, leaning back at the fervor in her tone, casts about for the conversation. "She… approached me before I left... asked why I never returned her calls, I said I was incredibly busy, she thanked me for what I did regarding George, then I told her I had to go." He breathes out and looks up at Gigi. "I said… 'Take care, Lizzie.' and left."

Her eyebrows shoot upwards as she stands quickly, hands on her hips. "_TAKE. CARE. LIZZIE? _You don't tell someone you're in love with to TAKE CARE. That's something you tell the gardener or Joey from the mailroom... NOT Lizzie Bennet."

"Would you please stop yelling?"

"Only when you stop acting like a complete asshat!" She starts pacing back and forth, completely beside herself. "I can't believe you! First, you don't return her calls, then you act like you don't even care when you are near her. What is she supposed to think? Please, please explain your logic here."

Ever so helpful, Mrs. Reynolds sticks in her head and taps her wrist, indicating it's time for him to get going. William nods and looks back to an expectant Gigi.

Wanting to be done with the conversation and on his way, he cuts to the point. "I was afraid, Gigi. This is someone who up until recently, only ever looked at me with disgust. To even hope for friendship seemed like a stretch, but the thought of anything more is downright masochistic. I asked her out to dinner before she left and she just stared at me like I had two heads."

"You surprised her!"

"No, that was not surprise. That was dismay." William stands and slips into a fresh blazer. "Gigi, I need to return to my meeting."

"Fine, go!" Gig stands and walks to the door, turning as she reaches it. "I don't know why I even try anymore, especially if you're going to willfully misread every encounter with her. Maybe she's afraid too!"

"Doubtful."

"You're incorrigible. No wonder Lizzie accepted the job in Chicago."

"Chicago?" William halts, gaping at his sister.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Her face quickly morphs into solemn and repentant.

Suddenly the room starts pressing in on him. He looks back up at his sister and shakes his head once, "No… Uh, with… which company?"

Gigi shrugs. "No idea. But I can find out."

.::.

William has been in complete hell for the past three days. After the impromptu tongue-lashing from his sister, he's run the gauntlet of monotonous negotiations and meetings. All the while his brain is in overdrive, trying to figure out what to do regarding Lizzie.

It is nearly nine at night and he's still at Pemberley. He's gone home once, and that was to pick up a change of clothes because he went through all of his spare suits at work.

Sitting at his desk in his dimly lit office, he stares at his cell phone, mocking him in its capacity to communicate.

He called Lizzie twice the previous afternoon in between meetings, but it went directly to voicemail. He's not sure if she's screening his calls or what, but it makes him uncomfortable. Now, he's spent the last ten minutes trying to call her again. He's gotten as far as pressing send twice.

A knock at the door breaks his concentration, pulling him out of the fog.

"William?" it's Dave, the director for digital planning and development. William stands and walks to the older gentleman, shaking his hand.

"Dave, it's awfully late. Why are you still here?"

"I could ask the same of you." They take a seat on the couch in his office. "Listen, I wanted to follow up on what you asked me about after the meeting yesterday… about Lizzie Bennet."

_Right_. He asked Dave if she'd applied to work in his department. Uncertain, Dave promised to follow up.

"Before we get into this, I just want to say something," Dave gives William a measured look. "You need to know I think the world of you, that you're like a son to me, and I would do anything for you."

Disconcerted, William looks down at his hands. "Thank you, Dave, really."

"But I really need to know: what's the deal with this gal? Both you and your sister have asked me about her, and I'm a little confused. She was a great intern and I never had any complaints against her."

"So you enjoyed working with her?"

"Yes," Dave nods. "Very bright and vivacious. Lots of ideas and drive. I told her to apply for a position a few days before she left on that family emergency, but I never heard one way or another."

"… I see."

"After we spoke, I went digging yesterday and it appears that she'd submitted an application the day before she left. Joan in Human Resources followed through with all Lizzie's references and apparently we were just waiting on her diploma."

"So no offer was made?"

"If there was, I didn't make it."

William swallows, feeling unsettled. Everything has gone so very poorly.

"Are you? Going to make an offer?" William clears his throat. He is not in the business of hiring and firing for departments. Lacking the respective expertise, he's never once interfered with a director's wishes.

"Definitely. I just need to know one thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you still here at work because of this damn merger, or is _she_ the real reason?"

"Uh," William breaks eye contact and looks down in his lap again, flustered.

"Say no more, I know that look." Dave stands and pats WIlliam on the back firmly. "I'd have made an offer with or without your knowledge, but… this? Makes things so much more interesting for me. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you," William stands, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh, Dave? Please don't… tell her about my involvement. She earned this in her own right."

Dave winks and opens the door. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

.::.

The following morning, William finally gets through on Lizzie's phone.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie?" He hears movement and muffled words.

"Hi!" the voice that is not Lizzie says. "Darcy, we need to have a talk pronto dente."

"Lydia?"

"The one and only." There's a gasp and some more movement, like a door shutting. "Listen, I've only got about twenty seconds before Lizzie breaks this door down."

"What —"

"Dude. You know how grateful I am to you, BUT... My sister cannot move to Chicago. CANNOT. I don't know what you did or what happened, but she is super moody and I don't like it. So fix yourself before you wreck yourself."

"I… don't know what that means."

"Get it together, Darcy! Get in your car —"

"_Lydia! Get off my phone_" William's eyebrows rise at hearing Lizzie's voice.

"— drive down here —"

"_I swear on your cat that if you do not give me my damn phone right now…_

"— and kiss and make up—"

_THUD "LYDIA!"_

_"— _then I will personally remove your head from your body. Gotta go!"

William pulls the phone away from his ear, the dial tone deafening.

.::.

When William calls again that evening, he's surprised that Lizzie actually picks up.

"Hey," her voice is weary.

"Hi…" he hesitates, unprepared for her to answer. There's an awkward pause that makes him rise out of his chair and start pacing.

"… did you need something?" She is stilted and unsure.

_To hear your voice._ "I… tried calling you… a few times."

"Yeah, I noticed." Her words are clipped, conversely making him slow to respond.

"Gigi told me… about the job in Chicago," William pushes the words out, thankful he can't see her. "Congratulations."

"Oh?" Lizzie's voice gets higher. "Yeah. The Windy City."

"… what made you choose Chicago?" He continues to pace, tucking his hand under his arm.

"A couple things: it's run by a an amazing woman, it's opening a new digital media branch, and… they made me an offer."

William halts in his tracks, knowing this company. "Female—run?"

"Yes."

"… Is it Woodhouse Incorporated?"

She hesitates on the other end, suspicious as she replies, "… yes… why?"

William grins. "Oh… I'm acquainted with her husband."

"Of course," Lizzie's voice has an edge to it. "So… yes. There's that."

"Right. Woodhouse. And you've already interviewed?"

"It was a teleconference. I head out in ten days to find a studio and meet the creative team."

Walking to his computer, he checks his calendar and can't help but smile again. "That's rather…" _timely? perfect?_ "interesting. How long will you be there?"

"Just a couple days. Long enough to find a place. My mom isn't'…" Lizzie stops herself. "Sorry, I know you're busy. I'll let you go."

"No!" He says, a little to forcefully. "I mean, no, it's alright. I finally have a moment to breathe."

"… oh." She breathes out. It makes him start pacing again. "How have you been?"

Letting out a weary sigh, William switches hands. "Where do I begin…?"

They talk for another ten minutes before Lizzie gets a call on the other line and ends the conversation.

Over the course of the following week, William calls her the same time every evening. Their conversations are always light, accounting of the days events and easy topics like new media initiatives and what they'd do if they ran other companies.

.::.

"You can't be serious!" Lizzie huffs. "There is no way that Gotham could survive with out Wayne Enterprises."

"Of course it could. Bruce Wayne only wanted to restore the city. Once that happened, he could fade out."

"Nonsense. Just because Rachel died, did not give him an excuse to just… leave the public eye."

"He didn't. He had Catwoman."

"Hold-up, that is movieverse, not the comics."

"Actually…"

.::.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you."

"Oh, that's new," Lizzie sighs.

"Dante's Inferno is much better than Paradisio."

"I like how you're removing Purgatorio completely from the picture."

"My Italian professor was adamantly opposed to it."

"So you can't think for yourself?"

"No, she simply hated the idea of purgatory and I couldn't help but agree."

"But… that's so weak! What about the motives behind sin?"

"Do you really want to go there?"

"Bring it, Will." She doesn't seem to notice that she called him by his first name. He certainly does. "I cannot wait for you to wax philosophic."

"Just remember, you asked for this…"

.::.

"Hey Will?" Lizzie's voice is quiet.

"Yeah?"

"You can hang up, you know."

"No, I swear, I'm awake."

"I just heard you snore."

"No, that was… I have a cold."

"_Right…_ Go to bed. You need your beauty sleep."

"Lizzie Bennet, did you just call me beautiful?"

"Good night, WILLIAM."

He falls asleep smiling.

.::.

"What do you mean she gave you bangs?"

"I mean… when I was nine, Lydia, my _sweet_ baby sister, snuck into my room when I was sleeping and cut my hair."

"Wow that is —"

"I got her back."

"Oh?"

"I told her Santa was fake and then I put chewing gum in her hair."

"That's incredibly harsh."

"In retrospect, I agree. However, our matching bowl hair cuts were nothing but a delight to her."

"See, she's always wanted to be like you."

"Eh, sure. If that's what you want to call it."

.::.

The day before she leaves for Chicago, she's pointedly reticent on the phone, incurring much frustration on his end. Their conversation is brief and he can't help but wonder if she's finally starting to come around.

Just as Lizzie is dropped off at her local airport, William Darcy is boarding an airplane as well, both with specific goals in mind.

Several hours later, he exits an elevator and enters a large, eccentrically outfitted lobby, complete with wall-to-wall bookshelves full of endorsed items: books, art, and media — a 21st Century Library of sorts. Glancing around, his attention is drawn to Lizzie across the way, laughing and conversing with several similarly eccentric people. She looks different, somehow — refined, yet lively in a way he's only seen at brainstorm meetings at Pemberley.

Continuing on, William follows his college mate, John Knightley, who catches the eye of one of the people standing near Lizzie. Once they reach the group, he can't help but enjoy the complete and utter shock on Lizzie's face. A couple minutes later, Lizzie walks over to William, shaking her head.

"You've got to be kidding me," she places her hands on her hips. "Are you serious? Of all the companies in all the world, it had to be _this_ one?"

"I could say the same for you. Of all the companies to work at, and you chose the one with which I am merging."

"One might say it's uncanny."

"Indeed." He shoves his hands in his pockets, wishing for the ability to pace around in his default state of discomfit.

She scowls at him and crosses her arms. If she's trying to be menacing, it's not working. He plucks up the remainder of his courage and pushes ahead.

"What are you doing this evening?"

She hesitates, giving him a curious look. "Nothing, really. There's a welcome dinner tomorrow night for new employees, but nothing this evening. Why?"

"Meet me for drinks at six. Just wear what you have on, you look lovely."

Her skin flushes in a flattering way as her gaze flits to the stripes on his tie. "I… don't… I don't think that's a good idea."

Crestfallen, William curls his fingers in his pockets. "Why not?"

Lizzie hesitates for a moment, biting her lip. He's starting to attribute that character trait to possible anxiety. _Interesting_.

"Because… I just —"

Suddenly, he doesn't want her to finish what she's about to say. "—Tell you what. Join me for drinks. I'm meeting my friends for dinner at the same place at seven. If it's really that awful, you can take your leave. No harm, no foul."

"But —"

"Just a drink or two. No big deal." Being this forward does not come naturally to him and he wonders how off-putting it actually is. Fortunately, it appears to work on this one occasion.

"Fine," Lizzie sighs. "Just one. Where am I meeting you?"

He relays the address, waving as he backs away to rejoin John.

.::.

They're sitting at the bar in a swanky establishment. She's facing outwards with her legs crossed, one arm propping her up. He wonders if her positioning has anything to do with trying to make a fast escape.

"I never pegged you for a martini kind of girl." William taps the stem of her glass, looking back to her.

A quick grin as she tucks her hair behind her ear. "What kind of girl did you peg me for then?"

He pulls his gaze away from her and looks forward at the wall stacked with layers of liquor bottles. Scrunching up his nose, he turns back to her and says the first thing that comes to mind. "Cape cod?"

"Child's play." She shakes her head. "That's the drink girls get when we want to feel adult but don't like liquor yet."

"Really? So what does whiskey say about me?"

Lizzie opens her mouth, but then shuts it quickly, shaking her head. "Nope. Not going to say it."

"No, please. I'm curious."

"You sure?" He nods. "I'd say your father probably drank a similar drink, either whiskey or scotch… that you don't necessarily enjoy it, but drink it because it's expected of you."

He's quiet for a second then shrugs. "That's… fairly accurate. I'm impressed. What do you think I actually like to drink then?"

"G and T?"

He shakes his head.

"Rum and coke?"

He raises his eyebrows. "How'd you guess that?"

"It's a poor man's drink. I figured you like to slum it on occasion and your beverage of choice can suffice."

"Have you really considered my drink choice that much?"

"No," she states thoughtfully, "when I'm out and bored, I assign a drink to everyone's personality. Lydia is a irish car bomb, Jane is white wine, Bing is a Sidecar, Gigi is a Cosmo, Charlotte is a Mojito."

William smiles, his head tilting to the side. "Charlotte, a mojito?"

"Yup, cool and refreshing. Best thing to have around in the summer."

"Ah, got it," nodding, William sips his whiskey, relishing the burn as it warms his insides. Or perhaps it's the close proximity to Lizzie. He can't tell.

"Can I ask you a question?" He looks back at her, the easy grin no longer on her face.

"Sure." William swallows, bracing for impact.

"I just…" she looks away from him, focusing on a nearby crowd. "Truly, why did you never call me back? Were you really that busy?"

William downs the last of his drink and turns to Lizzie fully, his glass clinking against the bar. "Yes and no. At first, I thought you were calling because of my and Gigi's part in taking down the website… or that Jane or Lydia had convinced you to do it. I…" he looks down at the lacquered finish on the bar, picking at the divots.

"I didn't want _that_ to be the reason you called me. I just… wanted you to call because you _wanted_ to." He can feel her eyes upon him, the way she traces his features and finds it unsettling. He taps his glass as the bartender passes, indicating a refill.

"You'd have known why I was calling if you'd just answered. Maybe I did just _want_ to talk to you."

"Did you? Really, that's all?" He turns to look her squarely in the eyes, feeling much closer than they did moments ago. She seems to realize this at the same time and draws away slightly, looking down.

"I don't know. I know at one point I did want to thank you. But then…"

He finds himself leaning in closer as she trails off. Without thinking, he reaches out two fingers and slides them along the inside of Lizzie's wrist, resting against the bar. He can feel the thrum of her pulse beneath the pads of his fingers, speeding up the longer he rests there. It draws her attention to his hands as he repeats her, "But then…?"

When she looks up at him it feels like he's caught and completely unable to blink or look away. He can't say that he minds. "I… well, I —"

"William! Sorry we're late. Emma insisted on taking the dogs out before we left home," William's friend says as he walks up behind them.

The moment is broken as she clears her throat, looking at the newcomer behind William. He's never wanted to halt time as badly as this moment. Turning, he offers a smile to his old friend.

"George, it's been too long," William stands and turns, his legs brushing against Lizzie's. Reaching out, he shakes the gentleman's hand, smiling.

"I cannot agree more," he replies with the soft lilt of an Americanized Brit. "And who is your friend?"

"Sorry, Lizzie Bennet," he places his hand between her shoulder blades as she reaches a hand out to shake. "This is George Knightley, older brother to my college friend John and —"

"Husband of Emma Woodhouse," she replies quickly. "It's so good to meet you."

"Likewise." George looks at William in a way that indicates he has some explaining to do. "Would you care to join us for dinner? Emma claimed a large table in the corner. It would be no problem to add another."

"Oh!" Lizzie straightens beside him. "No, no thank you. I couldn't. I was just…" She looks up at William, somehow hoping for an out.

"We were just catching up," William offers. "However, I think you'd do well to join us, Lizzie. I think you and Emma will get along famously."

"I… uh," she hesitates, still trying to think her way out of the situation.

"Good! It's settled," George claps his hands together. "Grab your drinks, I think Isabella is remorseful that she missed happy hour."

As George leads the way to their table, William feels Lizzie reach out and grab his hand. Not too pleasantly, either. "What the hell are you doing? I can't be here!"

"Nonsense. These are my friends. I want you to meet them."

"No, one of these people is the influential head of the company I haven't even begun working for. I'm literally about to start hyperventilating."

He stretches his fingers, loosening her grip. Rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand, he turns and pulls her along with him.

.::.

Introductions are made as they reach the table, Lizzie is all smiles and charm as she meets Emma Woodhouse, and her sister Isabella who is also married to John, William's friend whom he was with earlier.

"Wow, this is…" Lizzie starts, clamping her mouth shut.

"Incestuous, I know," Emma replies. "You can blame weddings and alcohol."

"That appears to be the reason behind all our problems," Lizzie says under her breath, only William can hear. He smiles at her, tucking his napkin in his lap. Conversation picks up immediately; both John and Emma the more outgoing of their siblings as they respectively engage William and Lizzie in discussion.

"So Lizzie, how do you know William?"

"We met last year… at a wedding actually. His friend also happens to be dating my sister."

"Interesting." Emma gives both of them a calculating look, filing away this information. "And what do you do?"

"I just graduated," Lizzie grips her glass tight. "… with a masters in mass communication."

"Oh! How wonderful." Emma reaches out and grips George's arm. "In addition to consulting at my company, George is a tenured professor at Northwestern, specializing in Social Media and Communication."

William hears all of this with one ear, focusing on John with the other.

"So, glad you were able to make it out here," John says as he pours a glass of Chianti for himself and Isabella. "It's not like you don't know what you're in for."

"That's not it at all. My Aunt Catherine is not on board with this… alliance and has been giving me nothing but a trouble. Coming out here was more of a reprieve than anything else."

William misses the way John's eyes stray to a smiling Lizzie as he says, "I bet. Tell me, when have you and Emma decided to lock everything in place?"

"Don't start, John," George calls from across the table. "The closest we're getting to discussing work is content. Business is for the boardroom."

William glances between his friends. "I couldn't agree more," he leans back and sips his whiskey, glancing to John again. "How's your new nanny getting on?"

Both Isabella and John share a soft smile. "Well, though not nearly as wonderful as Mrs. Weston."

"Please, it actually hurts me for you to mention her name," Emma interrupts with a sad look. "She will always be Mrs. Taylor to me."

"Now Emma," Isabella intones patiently, reminding William of the way Jane sometimes speaks to Lizzie. "She is so fortunate to have met someone at this stage in her life. Besides, it was _you _who introduced them. You should be happy for her!"

Frowning, Emma looks to Lizzie. "Mrs. Taylor — _sorry_, Weston, was our nanny growing up. Our mother died when we were young and our father was building an empire. After we were grown, she was kind enough to take care of all our children."

"Where is she now?" Captured by the story, Lizzie's expression is forlorn.

"She's left us for a man from Surrey, England. I've no idea when we shall see her again." Emma sighs, looking down.

The waiter comes around taking their orders and topping off their glasses. As they await their first course, William finds himself relaxing with such good company. He can't help it when his gaze frequently finds Lizzie, animatedly discussing the Random House—Penguin Books merger with George and Emma, both seated to her right.

"Goodness," George states after Lizzie makes a very valid and impressive point. "Are you sure she's not one of your lawyers, Darcy? Should we be worried?"

William grins at the flush blooming along Lizzie's cheeks as she reaches for her glass of wine. "Of course not. She'd never _consort with such rabble_."

The effect is immediate as Lizzie nearly chokes on her wine, shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He reaches over and rubs her back, his fingers brushing along the ends of her hair.

"Are you alright?" he asks quietly as she gives him a mock glare.

"Oh, William Darcy, you will pay for that."

"Is that a threat?"

"Most certainly."

"Then I look forward to it." He smiles again, leaning back in his chair as he returns his hand to his own sad lap. Once again, the pair is oblivious to the looks exchanged around the table, curious and knowing. Emma is wearing a sly grin.

.::.

As the meal carries on, it becomes obvious that Emma and Lizzie are kindred spirits, set apart only by age and circumstance.

"I fear my wife might attempt to kidnap Lizzie before the night is over," George says over the robust discussion between the women at the table. "Where is she from?"

"She lives in central California, a small town. My friend Bing has a house near Lizzie and her sisters."

"Wonderful," John acknowledges, leaning over to talk. "George, didn't you say the digital media department was hiring? She'd be a wonderful fit."

"I'd offer her a job, but I'm pretty sure Darcy here would be loathe to part with her," George comments, observing the way both he and Lizzie have drifted closer during dinner.

Bewildered, William fumbles for a moment, the alcohol having loosened his tongue but not his thought process. "Actually… she uh —"

"Oh! Dessert!" Lizzie lights up as she bumps shoulders with William, unaware of his plight.

"The cake here is to die-for," Isabella claims, running her fingers down the menu.

"You would know, you _do_ own this place," John says as he places his hand around her shoulders. "I can't believe this your fourth restaurant. I remember all the nights we spent at your first place, holding our breath and praying for patrons."

"Oh please," Emma rolls her eyes. "No such thing occurred. All Chicagoans needed to hear was Isabella's name attached to the place and they came flocking."

William glances over at Lizzie, the way she smiles at the interactions of this wonderful family. Feeling his gaze, she turns and looks at him, her eyebrows raised.

"How'd you meet them?"

"When I was in undergrad, John was my TA and teammate for a year."

"Teammate?" Lizzie looks thrown. "In what?"

"I was… I was a diver."

"Not just any diver," John leans forward and claps his hand over William's shoulder. "All American. Like… 14 times."

"That's impossible," William admonishes, growing bashful as Lizzie stares at him.

"Hold on…" Lizzie turns to him, clutching his forearm. All his bodily attention focuses on that one part of his bare arm. "You mean to tell me that Gigi wasn't the only swimmer in your family?"

"That is correct —"

"Oh so you have met Gigi?" Emma says as she looks at George. "How serious _are_ you two then?"

William feels Lizzie's grip tighten reflexively before she quickly drops her hand to her lap. She shakes her head first, searching for words. "We're not, I mean, Will and I aren't..."

"We're friends," William states succinctly, rescuing Lizzie for once. "I just happened to run into her today and invited her out to drinks so we could catch up."

Lizzie glances at him, nodding. "Right. Catch up. We haven't seen each other in… a month or so."

"Oh," Emma frowns, disappointed. "Its just… you've never brought a girl with you before and you both get along so well, we just assumed…"

"No," Lizzie worries the napkin in her lap. "That would be difficult for numerous reasons."

William wants to ask her why, so badly, but the waiter walks up at that moment asking for their orders. Instead of getting anything, Lizzie settles for hot tea and grows somewhat quiet as his friends continue to talk.

As the evening draws to a close Lizzie excuses herself with the sisters to visit the ladies room. The ambush is almost immediate.

"What do you mean '_just friends'_" John props his arms on the table. "I nearly asked if you wanted us to leave when you started sharing food!"

"That was a lot more food than she anticipated. And… I hate carrots, she does not. What's wrong with that?"

"Darcy," George attempts more tactfully. "I think what John means is: why are you only friends? We've never seen you act this way before."

"Because…" William swallows. "Lizzie and I started off on the wrong foot. We've both said horrible things to each other. A couple months ago, she interned at my company and we started getting along better. Unfortunately, she had to leave… a family emergency."

"So? That doesn't explain —"

"She's due to start working… for your wife's company, no less, in two weeks. Lizzie is only here to meet with her department and find a place to live."

The brothers sit quietly for a moment, absorbing this knowledge. "Oh. That's… a tragic turn of events."

"Wait —" John shakes his head. "Why didn't _you _hire her, you great ass?"

"I don't control who gets brought into the company, everyone earns it in their own right."

"So she wasn't good enough for Pemberley, but she's great for Woodhouse?"

"No, she… she practically idolizes Emma and your company offered her a job first."

'Why didn't you say something!"

"I didn't know," William frowns, spotting the ladies leaving the restroom, "until it was too late. The worst part is that there actually is a job waiting for her. She just doesn't know it."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," John proclaims, irritated at his meek friend. "Do something!"

"I…" William shakes his head. "I don't want to force it. I want her to be happy. I want her to _choose_ to be at Pemberley because it meets her desires."

"You are the most…" John makes a disgruntled sound just as the ladies arrive. Lizzie looks a little pale. He can only imagine what Emma said to her in the restroom. She's been known to overstep her bounds before, to great detriment at times.

As everyone collects their jackets and step outside, William finds himself wishing the night weren't over. He bids them all goodnight, Lizzie exchanging warm goodbyes as well.

"Which way is your hotel?"

Lizzie looks up the street, squinting at a sign. "That way. I _think_."

"Oh, I'm that way too." He isn't even in the slightest. "Want to share a cab?"

Lizzie hesitates for obvious reasons, but ultimately overcomes her qualms. "Sure."

They summon a taxi and climb inside, William catching the length of Lizzie's leg as she slides across the seat. Swallowing, he settles inside as she gives her hotel's address.

"I had a great time tonight," Lizzie breaks the silence, looking at him with a smile. "Never thought that would be the crowd I'd be spending my evening with. I was wholly prepared for a deep-dish pizza."

"Well, I _do_ think one of Isabella's restaurants has a gourmet version if that's something you're interested in."

She smiles, shaking her head. "No, that's quite alright. Thanks for inviting me."

"My pleasure," William's voice lowers. "You… said that you meet with the creative team for dinner tomorrow?"

"It's lunch, actually. I had the times wrong."

"Excellent. There's somewhere I want to take you."

"Will —"

"You had fun tonight, did you not?"

Lizzie bites her lip. "I did."

"Then trust me. Call me around five tomorrow and I'll swing by to pick you up."

The cab pulls up outside her hotel. She gives him the fare and steps out, poking her head in before shutting the door. "Fine. Nothing crazy."

"Of course not."

.::.

When he collects her the next day, he takes her to the pier, entreats her to ride the Ferris wheel despite her fear of heights (she latches onto his wrist and grips it tight the entire time. He can hardly breathe.), then walks with her along several shops, leading her to Grant Park as the sun is setting.

They adjourn to a small restaurant and order a bottle of wine to share. He feels so warm and comfortable, so content. Of course it is the perfect time for something to go wrong.

Lizzie is laughing (laughing!) at something he said, her knees brushing against his beneath the small table. Her phone starts to buzz, vibrating upon the table. The smile slips from her face as she holds it up, confused.

"Huh. This is a San Fransisco number. Do you mind if I take it?"

"No, go right ahead." William watches as she carries the phone outside, amused at the way she mimics his exact movements when on the phone. A couple minutes later, she hangs up and enters the restaurant. Her jaw is set in such a way that makes him lean back, nervous.

"Did you know?" Her teeth are clenched and she's gripping her phone tight.

"Know what?"

"That Dave was going to offer me a job? Did. You. Know?"

"I…" he hesitates, uncertain of how to proceed. "I asked him about it, what his intentions were. But —"

"So when he offered me a job, was it because of you? Not because I got it on my own right?"

"No! Of course not. I have nothing to do with who gets hired. You got it on your own merit." This seems to tamper her anger, but only slightly. She remains standing, her fingers digging into the back of the chair. Watching him closely, she blinks hard and shakes her head, letting out a mirthless laugh.

"What are we doing?"

Perplexed, William frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Darcy, you run a company. I'm a nobody from nowhere. You're about to merge with the very company I'm supposed to work at."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has _everything_ to do with it. I am not like you! Can't you see that!?"

"Honestly? No."

"They maybe you should take a good look at yourself and examine why you're even bothering with someone like me."

"Lizzie —" He stands, wanting to stop her as she pulls her jacket off her chair and shoves her arms inside.

"Why'd you have to wait? Why'd you have to make me feel like that? Like I didn't matter?' she whispers, and it is now that he sees tears in her eyes. "Why?"

"I —"

"No —" she holds up her hand, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Don't answer that. I'm still taking the job in Chicago."

"But, Lizzie, please wait."

She swipes a tear from her cheek, shaking her head. "That job is perfect for me. And this?" she motions between them. "This is insane. No. Have a good night Darcy. _Take care_."

Just like that, she's gone like a tornado, having lain waste to his heart for the second time. Where did this Lizzie come from? Did she really feel _that_ inferior? He slumps in his chair and surveys his nearly full wine glass. He downs it in two gulps, tosses down a twenty and collects his jacket.

When he gets outside, he calls a cab and provides the address to Lizzie's hotel.

William Darcy has a matter of great import to which he must attend.

.::.

2/3

A/N: So... EMMA FREAKING WOODHOUSE. I'm such a tool. I love it.

Oblivious Darcy is a challenge. Insecure Lizzie is sadmaking, but I spent all last chap making her that way, so there ya go. You might have some questions. Ask away. I may answer them in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how was Chicago?" Jane asks as soon as Lizzie gets settled in the car. Checking in the rearview mirror, Jane pulls into airport traffic and starts for home.

"It was…" Lizzie grips her scarf tight around her neck. "Nice."

Jane glances at Lizzie, perplexed. "Nice? Did you find a place?"

Lizzie frowns, looking out the window. "Yes?"

"Oh… okay," Jane give Lizzie a concerned look. "Is that a yes, you did; or yes, maybe there is a habitable space in the city?"

This snaps Lizzie out of it, and she takes in a deep breath. "No, sorry. I did find a place, kinda run down but close to the El and a park, so… yes. I did."

"Good!" Jane smiles. "Did you sign the lease already?"

"I brought the paperwork back with me. I need to… review a couple things before I submit it."

"Don't wait too long, you know how quickly those places go," Jane leans over and pats Lizzie on the knee. She fights hard not to move away. It seems like her entire body is still buzzing, like she's hypersensitive to all contact.

The rest of their ride is relatively quiet, thankfully.

Once Lizzie gets home, she goes straight to her room. Dropping her bags, she tugs off her jacket and face plants on her bed, falling into a restless sleep.

.::.

"Are you okay?" Lydia peers at her closely.

"Yeah, why?"

"You've been really quiet the past two days. I just… thought you'd be more excited, with a new job and a new city and everything…"

The way her sister says the last part sounds strained to Lizzie. She looks over at Lydia, really looks at her, and feels her heart drop. Slouching next to Lydia on the couch, Lizzie reaches out and wraps her arms around her sister.

"It's just a big change," Lizzie whispers. "I'm not quite sure I'm ready to leave home or leave you yet."

Lydia pulls back, eyebrows drawn together. "Leave me?"

"I feel like I'm just getting to know how awesome you are. Going away makes it seem like I'll miss out somehow."

Lydia bites her lip and looks down, her voice gravelly. "I know I was really rude after you told us about getting the job. I just…" She looks up and it breaks Lizzie's heart all over again. "I just really don't want you to go."

Tugging her sister close, she and Lydia collapse in a pile of tears that eventually turn into laughter at their sentimentality.

"God, we're so sappy." Lydia sighs later, her head resting on Lizzie's shoulder as they stare mindlessly at the TV.

Lizzie pats Lydia on the knee and curls up closer. "Yeah, I'm okay with that."

"Me too."

.::.

Lizzie spends much of the next week in a weird state of limbo, prone to lapsing into silence and staring at nothing. She gets a couple phone calls and one or two visitors, but for the most part, she spends her time packing and getting rid of old clothing.

It's not until a few days later when Charlotte shows up for an impromptu visit home that anything remotely exciting happens. Within two minutes of excited hugs and saying hello, her best friend makes a most alarming discovery.

"Elizabeth Bennet... Is that a hickey!?" Charlotte reaches out and pushes Lizzie's hair aside, examining the nearly faded bruise along her neck. Curse of the pale-skinned, it has stubbornly persisted on her neck for almost ten days.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my God it is. What the hell did you do in Chicago?"

"Charlotte —"

"I want answers. Right now." Charlotte cracks her neck and stretches her shoulders. "Don't think I won't body slam you for information."

Lizzie surveys her best friend, knowing Charlotte isn't joking. Last time they wrestled, Lizzie nearly broke her nose and Charlotte got a giant bruise on her thigh. They don't fight clean.

"When I was in Chicago… Darcy showed up."

"HOLY… Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I'm telling you now!"

"No, like… when it happened."

"There was a lot going on."

Charlotte's eyes drift to the love-bite. "Oh, I bet there was."

"Not that."

"Fine. Please, continue."

Lizzie relays the first encounter in the lobby and the dinner with Emma Woodhouse.

"Shut the front door! You had dinner with Emma freaking Woodhouse?"

"AND her family."

"What's she like?"

"Very down-to-earth, clever, very dry wit. I liked her… for the most part."

"How'd you even form coherent sentences?"

"I didn't!" Lizzie sighs. "I was a complete train wreck. I'm pretty sure I made a fool out of myself. Actually, I did."

"How?!"

"Emma assumed Will and I were together. I mentioned Gigi and she said something like, 'How serious are you two?'"

"Oh no."

"It gets worse. I said something in passable English and then couldn't say anything else. Later, we all went to the ladies room."

"Bad idea."

"And she straight up asked me what my intentions were towards Will, because 'He's the best man I'll ever meet' and if I break his heart she'll hunt me down and make my life miserable."

"She didn't say that."

"Well, not the last part. But she definitely said the former. Like, she cornered me in the bathroom. Her sister almost had to intervene."

"Wow. That's intense."

"Yeah. I don't get why everyone thinks I'm the one always doing the damage here. He's just as guilty!"

"Lizzie —" Charlotte frowns, reaching out for Lizzie's hand.

"Anyway, I met him the next evening for a walk and we got dinner."

"Sounds pretty tame."

"Oh, it was lovely. It's just that… one of the directors from Pemberley called, offering me a job."

"Coincidence?"

"He apologized for taking so long, just that they'd been waiting on my diploma."

"Seems legit."

"Yeah but… I mean, I just went back into the restaurant. And… I didn't handle it well. I yelled some things, freaked, and stormed out."

"In true Lizzie fashion."

"That's harsh."

'It's true."

Lizzie huffs at Charlotte, frowning. "Anyway… he came to my hotel and found my room."

"Creeper."

'It was odd."

"So then what?"

"Well, I… opened the door," Lizzie flushes, looking anywhere but at Charlotte. "We uh… well. Let's just say things escalated quickly…" Lizzie stares at the ground, trying to summarize this in a PG manner.

* * *

She's already changed into pajama shorts and a hoodie and is scrubbing her face clean when she hears a knock on the door. Glancing at her watch, Lizzie frowns at the late hour. She peaks through the peephole at the door, surprised at what she sees. How did he figure out what room she's in?

Opening the door hesitantly, Darcy is standing on the other side, his eyes combing over her body. She crosses her arms, self-conscious of her attire and pale legs.

They watch each other for a moment until Lizzie finally breaks the silence. "Uh…"

Instead of giving her a chance to say anything, he takes two steps, places his hands on her cheeks and leans down, kissing her squarely on the mouth. She hesitates, thrown by the contact, barely responding to the brush of his lips against hers. Surprised, she pushes him away, uncrossing her arms and pressing against his chest.

When he pulls back, she can feel his breath on her eyelashes, his pupils large. Waiting a beat, she makes a split-second decision, choosing her aching heart over her cautious mind for once. Pushing up on her toes, she slides her hands around his neck and returns his kiss with equal ardor.

It's not pretty. It's desperate and wanting and frustrated.

His hands trail around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She feels the absolute tension in his body along the entire length of his form, thrumming with unspent energy. Her fingers scrape along his neck, eliciting a sound from the back of his throat. She grins against his lips, followed by a gasp as his hands move down and grip her ass.

Somehow the door slams shut, but they don't notice. His scarf is the first to go, and his jacket shortly thereafter. Pressing her against the wall, he unzips her hoodie and tugs it off, pressing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her calves start quivering from the strain and she drops to her feet, breaking contact briefly before reaching up as he lifts her closer. Legs hooking around his hips, the enhanced contact is almost too much.

His hands glide up her legs to her hips, his thumbs catching on the jut of bone, before moving beneath her tank top, palms flat against her ribs. He's everywhere, all at once, and it's overwhelming, yet not enough. She's never felt this exact kind of intensity with anyone else before, can't quite get all she wants.

She starts unbuttoning in his shirt, pulling it out of his jeans before halting his hands long enough to get the fabric over his shoulders and completely off. Feeling more than seeing, her hands roam over the varying planes of his back, nails scraping against the smooth skin, sighing against his lips as he rocks against her.

Biting his lip, she runs her tongue against it before breaking off to whisper kisses along his jaw, her skin tingling at the sound he makes when she hits a sensitive spot along his throat. Grunting slightly, his hand caresses her cheek, bringing her attention back to his face. He smoothes her hair out of the way and kisses her again, harder, creating an almost a burning type sensation.

Somehow he removes her tank top, leaving her clad only her bra and shorts. She loses all sense of time, uncertain how long he keeps her pressed against that wall, making every single part of her body come alive. When he pulls away, taking her with him, she tightens her grasp on his arms, but doesn't stop kissing him until he drops to the bed. It's enough movement to break her contact and concentration.

"Woah, wow. What…" Leaning back, she's finally able to breathe. "What is going on?"

He stares at her for a second, dazed from arousal and lack of oxygen. His fingers her spine, causing her back to arch.

"I…" he swallows against the huskiness in his voice, brushing her hair out of her face, "I want you."

Lizzie squirms a bit in his lap, producing a coy smile. "I can tell."

He leans forward and latches on to her neck, immediately making her lose her train of thought. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, rising up on her knees, giving him more purchase. He place kisses down the center of her chest, nipping along her abdomen, gripping her hips tightly.

Just as he reaches her waistband, she eases back down and reaches for his belt, undoing the strap. His hands grasp her thighs, then move under the cotton of her tiny shorts, tripping along the elastic of her underwear.

She can't figure out what it is, the look in his eyes, or the way he reaches up to kiss her, but it jerks her out of the moment fast.

"Okay, wow. We need… whew. To stop. Yes, stop." Lizzie pushes off his lap and slowly works at standing. She's mildly embarrassed that her legs feel like jello as she leans against the console behind her.

"I… we can't… I'm not that kinda girl." She points to the bed and Darcy, hoping that he understands the implications behind her words.

Still a little dazed, he doesn't seem to be recovering as quickly. Granted, she did kind of climb all over his body.

"I'm not that kind of man, either," Darcy replies, working his jaw as he continues to watch her. He slides closer to the edge of the bed, slowly. Regulating his breathing, she feels his eyes on her as she moves across the room and picks up her hoodie, pushing her arms inside and zipping it up part way.

When she turns to face him, Darcy is standing motionless, quiet. He takes a couple steps closer and stops. He seems fixated on one of the many freckles that dot her torso, this one along her clavicle. Just as he reaches out, she takes a step back, shaking her head.

"No. Will. We need to —" she shakes her head. "I can't do this."

Suddenly his playfulness is gone and he straightens up, intimidating in his stature. He watches her for a second, confused.

"You can't… or you won't?" His voice is low and tinged with disappointment.

Lizzie can't bear his gaze much longer and looks away. If she's going to survive this with any dignity left, she's going to have to sell it. She takes a breath and prepares for the pain.

"I won't."

He's silent for a moment, watching her closely. He reaches out and cups her cheek, angling her focus on his face. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

She pulls out of his grasp and takes another step backward, this time bumping into the desk. "Darcy… you should go."

Instead of moving, or succumbing to his frustration, he simply remains. The only movement is the way he continues to clench and unclench his fists. She spares him a glance, observing the way he stares out at the city, clearly hurt.

"You…" his voice breaks, ragged. "You kissed me back."

"Yes, I did." No sense in arguing the truth.

"Then… what do you mean can't?"

"Just... nothing. I'm handling it."

"Lizzie, what's really going on here?"

"Please…" She stops when he turns and pulls out the chair next to her, sitting down patiently. He looks up at her expectantly, like he's waiting for a story. When she says nothing, he tries another approach.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"I don't…" Lizzie fades off; the knowing expression on his face telling her that she's been caught.

"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did regarding George, but this is one of those things that you can't just throw a checkbook at it and wish it away."

His eyebrows pull together in dismay. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't agree with your methods!" Lizzie blurts, shaking her head. "I saw the videos. I know Gigi's involvement and what you did. I know, trust me, I know that you didn't want her to get hurt again, but maybe it was a way for her to heal. By refusing to let her help, you took away her ability to have closure on her own terms."

"I was trying to protect her!" He pushes away, standing. "I've spent most my life with George, standing idly by as he's done one malicious thing after another. By the time he finished with my sister, I didn't care what he did, so long as he was gone. Lydia had to pay the consequences of my impetuousness. I needed to ensure it was done right this time."

"Which I understand, but just because you thought it was the best course of action, doesn't mean it actually was. Yes, the situation has been resolved, but have you actually talked to Gigi about it?"

Will places his hands on his hips and looks away, mouth clamped shut. He clears his throat and looks back to Lizzie. "No. I... tend to isolate myself... when things get to be too much."

"So you threw yourself into work and the merger," Lizzie nods, "I understand that, it's a default mechanism. Doesn't mean it's the best option."

"No," he murmurs, fixing his gaze on the bedspread. "It doesn't."

"You should talk with her, have a genuine conversation as adults." Lizzie suggests softly, feeling out of her element. There may only be 8 feet between them, but she feels the gulf expanding with every passing moment.

After a solid minute, Darcy finally looks back up at her, a curious look on his face. "You said you were 'handling it'. What do you mean by that? Handling what?"

Shaking her head, Lizzie attempts to shut him down. "Nope. I'm not going there, Will. Don't press me on this."

She knows she's in trouble when he gets this stubborn set to his jaw, like he's picked up the scent of something he won't drop.

"See, that might work for Charlotte or your sisters, but it won't work on me," he points at his chest and looks down, remembering that he's still shirtless.

Lizzie bites her lip and starts running through her options. She could just ask him to leave, but that wouldn't solve the greater issue. Or... she could be as vague as possible and somehow appease his interest.

"There's nothing to say, really. I... was..." Lizzie looks up, searching for a safe approach. She starts speaking rapidly, like ripping off a bandaid. "I was contacted by some lawyers instructing me that my videos were under review and that I could be subject to a lawsuit. In the meantime an injunction was filed against me, preventing me from posting any more videos. A couple other things happened, and since then, I've complied."

"Lawyers? Whose lawyers?"

"I can't say."

"Because you don't know or because you're legally bound?"

"I uh…" Lizzie raises her eyebrows, hesitating. "Because I am bound."

"Have you spoken to anyone about this? Consulted your own attorney?"

Releasing a mirthless laugh, Lizzie shakes her head. "Unlike you, I don't have a legal team at my beck and call. I mentioned something to Dr. Gardiner, but I didn't go into specifics. As my advisor, she could also be liable, and... I refuse to let her be linked in anyway. So no, I haven't told anyone about this."

He sighs, exasperated. "How long has this been going on?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, almost a month? It happened around the time I filmed a video with Lydia."

"The only two people that would pursue anything against you would be Caroline or Catherine and considering you were contacted around the time that the Domino App wrapped it's beta run..."

Shit. His deduction skills are astounding. Shaking her head, Lizzie walks closer to him. "Will, whatever you think —"

He looks at her, face flushing in anger. "I know exactly what's going on. Those were Catherine's lawyers. She found out about the videos and is threatening to sue you. She's —"

"She's right!" Lizzie nearly shouts, matching with equal fervency. "I used her name and imitated her in my videos without her permission. Though nothing I said was untrue, I grossly exaggerated real situations and didn't portray her in the best light."

"You don't understand," Will places his hands on her shoulders, "this isn't about you. This is about Pemberley and Woodhouse. She's been opposed to the merger from the start because it'll decrease her stake in the company as a major shareholder. She's using you as leverage."

"Leverage?" Lizzie pulls away, confused. "What? That's..."

"It's brilliant. I can't believe she would stoop to this. It has to be her lawyers." Walking to the door, Will picks up his jacket and pulls out his phone. Trying to overcome her shock, Lizzie runs over and snatches it from his grasp.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my chief legal counsel. Catherine can't do this to you."

"Yes," Lizzie ducks from his reach and holds the phone behind her. "She can. And I'm going to let her."

Still reaching around her trying to get his phone, he grits out, "That's ridiculous. You can fight this."

"You don't get it."

"Fine," he stops struggling with her and straightens to his full height, "explain it to me."

Lizzie frowns, not enjoying the way he uses his sheer size to make a statement. "Catherine told me point-blank at a conference that Charlotte would lose her job and all references if I did anything. I... look, she can mess around with my career all she wants, but Charlotte is off the table. I refuse to risk it."

"That's blackmail!"

"Which I acknowledged and told her that if she fired Charlotte, we'd file a countersuit for wrongful termination," she forces out. "Please don't do this. I already refused her other terms, so just let it go."

"What other terms did she have!?"

Lizzie closes her mouth, shaking her head and looking away.

Will reaches out, placing a hand on her hip, the other hand nudging her jaw toward him. This type of contact, while not unwelcome, muddles her brain. "What else was there?"

She rakes her fingers through her hair, sighing in irritation. "I... can't work at Pemberley and... I can't have contact with you or your sister... anyone associated with your family, really."

"That's ludicrous."

"Up until five hours ago, I had nothing left to lose. What was a non-existent job and two people I had little chance of seeing again to me? I was willing to take a job in the middle of nowhere as long as Charlotte didn't lose her job and it got Catherine off my back."

He flinches at her words as though they have an actual physical impact. Pulling his hands away, he looks back down, chin tucking. "That's why you called, isn't it?"

She doesn't answer, just continues to watch him work it out.

"You thought... you thought I didn't care – you... you took the job out here -"

"Hold on, let me be clear. I didn't take this job as a consolation. I've wanted it for a while. They made me a great offer and it's a very good position. I'm lucky to have it."

"But... if my company had contacted you sooner?"

Lizzie shrugs, "I'm not sure, I'd already met with Catherine, so there's that."

"Why were you so angry when Dave called earlier?"

Looking at him she's genuinely surprised by this. "Would you be okay with someone handing you a job just because the boss pulled some strings? No. If I get a job, I want to earn it."

"That's what I figured, but I also hoped you'd have thought better of me and known I'd never do such a thing."

Still holding the cell phone, Lizzie tosses it on the bed, feeling chastened and losing steam. "No, you're right. I... shouldn't have assumed such a thing, I'm sorry."

Will nods, tucking his hands into his pockets, also appearing to deflate. "It seems we both have things we still need to work on."

"Doesn't everyone?" Lizzie crosses her arms, growing self-conscious once again. He hums in reply, equally unsure. Starting from his chest, she slowly works her gaze upward until she's looking at him directly.

Seconds pass in silence, full of words unsaid. And like a switch, something changes. Her tongue darts out, moistens her lips. His eyes seem to darken, causing her skin to prickle.

"I -" he clears his throat. "I should probably —"

"Stay," she whispers before reaching up for a kiss. The contact is soft and tentative, completely unlike their earlier exchange. She grips his neck, pulling him closer as he wraps his hands around her, tingling warmth spreading throughout her body. As the kiss deepens, her head starts to fog and the world fades away.

When they part, chests heaving, she keeps her eyes closed as he presses his forehead against hers. He brings his hand up, running it over her hair and tracing the edge of her jaw, causing a hitch in her breathing.

Everything is falling apart and all she can think about is him and the way he feels, solid and strong.

"What are we doing?" she repeats from earlier, almost afraid to know the answer. She opens her eyes at the same time as him, blurred at a close proximity.

"I don't know," he admits, stealing another kiss. "But..." he reaches up, slowly unzipping her sweatshirt again. "I do know that —"

She swallows up his words with her mouth, feeling him breathe the sentiment into her, knowing that if he'd said those three words, this would be too real.

And she's not ready yet.

Instead, she lets him peel off her sweatshirt, pull back the covers, and crawl into bed with her.

* * *

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DARCY!"

Lizzie stands and covers Charlotte's mouth with both hands, completely mortified.

"What is wrong with you!? NO." Not quite. Lizzie growls. "Nooooo. Seriously? My sister is right. there. Are you trying to end the world?"

Mouth still covered, Charlotte shakes her head.

"Promise to keep it down?"

Charlotte nods. Lizzie removes her hands, wiping the slobber on her shorts. "Real mature."

"You'd do the same. "

"Valid point."

"Wooooooow. I mean. Wow. You and Darcy. In Chicago. CHICAGO. What does this mean?"

"Wait. I'm not finished."

"You don't need to tell me —"

"Ew gross. We spent the rest of the night talking," mostly. Lizzie flushes.

"Sure."

"Back to my story. So, a day after I got back…"

.::..::.::.::.::.

Lizzie answers a knock on the front door. It's a tall gentleman, well dressed in a finely cut suit and expensive shoes. She prepares to get served.

"Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yes."

"I'm Chester Worthington the Third, Chief Counsel for Pemberley Digital."

Lizzie frowns. "Listen, whatever Darcy told you, it was a mistake. There's nothing wrong."

"Mr. Darcy didn't tell me anything other that you might be in need my services and to offer them should you be in agreement."

She looks at him warily, uncertain. "He didn't tell you a single thing?"

"No. Only that you are a dear friend."

"I can't afford you."

"No charge, Ms. Bennet. My family has been employed by the Darcys for nearly two-hundred years. If William Darcy tells me his friend needs help, I owe him to see what I can do."

"I don't… know what to say."

"How about we go to that coffee shop up the street and you tell me why he thinks you might need my help. Then we'll go from there."

Feeling like a metaphorical door has been opened, she looks at this angel in an Armani suit and nods. This time, Darcy may have opened the door, but he's letting her figure out how to get through it.

"Sounds like a good idea."

.::.::.::.::.

"Why did you need a lawyer?" Charlotte's lips thin, concerned.

"Let's just say that you should be careful what you put on the internet."

"Lizzie —"

"Hey," Lizzie grabs Charlotte's hands, smiling. "Mr. Worthington took care of it, that's all that matters. I think I'm going to invite him to Thanksgiving… Maybe Christmas too."

"Probably not the best idea. Don't think I'm going to forget about this legal thing."

"Let's save it for a rainy day then."

Nodding in compromise, Charlotte takes a breath. "So… your mysterious legal trouble is wrapped up in one tiny, neat bow. Which is great, but you still have a job in Chicago. Now what?"

"I've been talking about it a lot with Will. Trying to come up with a fair arrangement."

"Talking about it? When?"

Lizzie pauses, remembering a minor detail. "We talk a lot… on the phone."

Scrunching up her face, Charlotte's head tilts to the side. "About what?"

"Well, stuff… I guess?"

.::.::.::.::..::.

Lizzie sits back against the wall near her bed, smiling at the sound of his voice.

"So… how'd the talk with Gigi go?"

"Pretty good, actually. She understood why it was so important for me to handle George on my own terms. But she was still a little angry about the way I went about. Kept talking about respect and being a grown woman."

"Understandable."

"Yes, so… we're having dinner tomorrow night, just to… set some boundaries."

Lizzie grins. "Good luck with that."

.::.

"How's Jane?"

"Doing well. So much has happened lately, I think she's actually enjoying all the crazy."

"Yes, Bing said much of the same."

"He still comes to dinner. Mom tries to ply him with scary looking jello."

"That will never be okay…."

.::.

"I wish I could see you." Darcy murmurs into the phone. "I have an unappealing view of the back of Mrs. Reynolds right now."

"I thought she was wonderful."

"Yes, she's perfectly agreeable. However she's old enough to be my grandmother and she keeps bending over to dig items out of a bottom drawer."

"Lovely."

"Did you read the book I sent you?"

"I'm half-way through it."

"Good. Let me know what you think about chapter twelve. It's… just call me. Try not to cry."

"Thanks for ruining it."

.::.

"Catherine's lawyers agreed to drop the suit."

"I figured as much. There's a reason I sent Chester. He terrifies them."

"You didn't have to, really."

"I will do anything for those I care about," Darcy states. "You should know that by now."

"Yeah, I'm trying."

.::.

"Have you thought about Dave's suggestion?" Darcy's voice is tight.

"Yes. It's all I think about. I just don't understand the logistics."

"Your primary office will be at Pemberley, so you'll live here in San Francisco. Once a month, you'll fly to Chicago to work with the Woodhouse team to ensure continuity among projects. Eventually you'll go to London as well."

"London…"

"Yes," she can almost hear him smile. "A chance for travel and adventure."

"Adventure…"

"So you'll think about it?"

"Promise."

.::.

"We closed the deal! Pemberley-Woodhouse is official!"

"You sound excited! Why is it so loud over there?"

"A bunch of overworked lawyers and directors are opening up bottles of champagne."

"Oh, nerd fun."

"Yes. I wish you could be here. Everyone is thrilled."

Lizzie fiddles with the end of her shoelace. "I wish I could be there too."

.::.

"I have a surprise for you." Will's voice is taunting on the other line.

"I have a surprise for you too."

"That's not fair."

"Neither is life," she replies. "I'll tell you my surprise if you tell me yours."

"How about you wait two more days and tell me then?"

"Why?"

"You'll see…"

.::..::.::.::.

"That's it?!" Charlotte gapes. They go to the living room and put on their shoes. "You'll see? What is that supposed to mean? Did he say anything yesterday?"

"No, completely normal last night. I have no idea what's going on." Lizzie pokes her head down the hall. "Lydia, you coming? I told Jane we'd meet her and Bing at the coffee shop in five minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," Lydia exits her room, applying lipgloss as she approaches Lizzie. She narrows her eyes once she reaches Lizzie and smirks mischievously.

"What?" Lizzie asks, suspicious.

Lydia keeps walking to the front door, still grinning. "Nothing."

Glancing at Charlotte, who shrugs, they follow Lydia out the door. Lydia picks up the conversation as they walk to the coffee shop, talking about her weekend plans with Mary.

Upon arriving, Lydia grabs them a couch while they wait in line for Jane to show up. Lizzie, focused on ordering for her sisters, doesn't notice when Charlotte steps aside for a much taller, manlier figure.

"Hey, do you think Jane will want a sc —" Lizzie turns, completely shocked at seeing Darcy standing beside her instead of Charlotte.

"Hi," he smiles at her, waiting for reality to hit.

"Hi? What…" Her face splits into a wide grin as her skin heats up. Her heart clenches in this new and uncomfortable way at the sight of him, making her press her hand against her chest in an attempt to calm the thundering beat.

Completely distracted, she misses how Charlotte reaches around and pays for them. He grabs her hand and pulls her to the side, never letting it go.

"This is… quite the surprise," Lizzie finally says, overcoming her initial shock.

"Good or bad?" His genuine concern makes her smile even wider.

"Only the very best."

"Good, I'm glad. I was worried when you didn't say anything."

"Wonder of wonders, you were able to render her speechless," Charlotte interrupts, handing Lizzie her drink. "I have two hands and four drinks to carry. Help a girl out."

Lizzie, releases Darcy's hand to carry the other drink, looking back to make sure he follows them to the couches. Bing and Jane are sitting in an oversized chair while Lydia is propped up on the armrest, eyes glued to Lizzie and Darcy's every movement. Charlotte takes a seat, leaving Lizzie to sit in the middle between her and Will.

"So," Lydia starts, eyes narrowing at Will. "Are you going to own up to putting that beautiful love bite on my sister's neck? Glad you finally took my advice."

Mid sip, Lizzie chokes on her tea and proceeds to cough for nearly a minute. Darcy doesn't answer, concerned over Lizzie's inability to breathe.

Finally, Lizzie glares at her sister. "Lydia! What the hell?"

"Dude. Don't act like you were an angel in Chicago. I know things."

Lizzie immediately thinks back to all the times her sister popped up with random and eerily correct information in the past. She leans back; surprised that Darcy's arm is propped against the couch, causing her to rest against him in a way she could get used to.

Jane, bless her soul, decides to rescue Lizzie from her obvious distress. "When did you get into town, Darcy?"

"Earlier this afternoon. That's why Bing couldn't meet you for lunch, he was picking me up at the airport."

"Oh," Jane nods. "Was this a spur of the moment trip?"

Lizzie feels Darcy's thumb trace the skin along her neck, causing her skin to tingle.

"No, I was planning this for about a week. My company closed on a pretty large deal and I wanted to get away."

"That's right," Charlotte says from Lizzie's left. Will is still rubbing his thumb along her skin, making it hard for her to focus on Charlotte's words. "Lizzie uh… told me about that earlier. Congratulations."

Will smiles, nodding. "Yes, it's been a challenge the past couple months. But we made it through relatively unscathed."

"I thought Emma wanted the merger," Lizzie turns to look at him, pulling away slightly at their close proximity.

Will frowns briefly. "She wasn't the problem. I think you're familiar with a particular barrier we had to overcome."

Reading between the lines, Lizzie nods. "Ah, right. Yes. That barrier."

"Okay, as fun as this is," Lydia interrupts, bored with the small talk. "Let's cut to the chase. Lizzie, are you still going to Chicago?"

"Sometimes," I want to throttle you. Lizzie shakes her head. "So not the time for this."

"Are you?" Will asks softly. She turns and looks at everyone sitting around her, watching carefully. Sighing, she rolls her eyes.

Returning her gaze to Will, her lip picks up in the corner as she shakes her head. "Nope. I got a better offer somewhere else." Cheers go up around her at the news.

"You're taking our job?" he whispers as he grabs onto her hands.

"Yes I —" he cuts her off, giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm…" he smiles, then looks around, abashed at his public display. "Sorry. That was forward of me."

Lizzie rolls her eyes again and reaches up, cupping his cheek. "No. Not forward at all." She kisses him again, ignoring Lydia's catcall.

The rest of the afternoon is spent idling away with good conversation, loved ones, and full-bodied laughter. When they all stand to go, Darcy reaches out his hand to help her up, eyes full of warmth she's never seen before.

"Ready?"

"Yes," she says more to herself, than to him. "I most certainly am."

.::.

fin


End file.
